Words: SkyeCarter Edition
by bellakitse
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Skye/Carter for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community
1. Wild PG13

****A/N: A collection of ficlets for Skye/Carter for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community (Word in the chapter)****

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Wild  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Skye/Carter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> UST/Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> PG-13 (for suggestiveness)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 745  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Skye watches Carter fight.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Carter/Skye –Wild by **mercscilla** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week-2

Beta **crystalkei**

… … …

The Sixers are soldiers, rebels but soldiers nonetheless and like the soldiers in Terra Nova they train and spar, but while you can see the discipline in the men under Taylor's command, Mira's men and woman are all about ruthlessness. There was something wild in their technique and of all the Sixers there wasn't one more feral than Carter.

Skye watches unable to look away from makeshift circle -with others around them, some cheering, some hackling- as Carter and another Sixer circle each other, both shirtless, sweat and specks of blood covering their bodies from the ongoing fight. Carter gives the man a taunting look before lunging at him, letting out a growl that seems to rumble from deep inside his chest as he subdues the man.

Rising to his feet he laughs, amused, as the people around him cheer even louder. She knows she shouldn't bother with these exhibitions and really that's all they are, she has better things to do than waste her precious time in the Sixer camp on the likes of Carter. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit at least to herself there is something about seeing him in action that she finds fascinating. Growing up with a military father she had always been enthralled by his show of physical strength and while Carter with his almost animal behavior could never compare himself to her father, she couldn't deny that his methods were still effective.

She's startled out of her thoughts when she realizes that unintentionally she's been staring intently at the man in question and he's started making his way over to her small corner near the pulley of her mother's hut.

"Enjoyed the show, Princess?" he questions her once he stands in front of her, closer than he should, as always, Carter either has no concept of personal space or simply doesn't think he should allow her any. One deep breath and they'd be pressed against one another fully.

"Of course not," she sneers, forced to look up because of how close he is. "It's disgusting, _you're_disgusting."

He gives her a slow smile, his eyes trained on her face. "You know, I might believe that if you weren't so flushed and breathy right now."

"I. Am. Not. Breathy," she grounds out, more than a little annoyed at his bait and the possibility that it was true.

"You're practically _panting_," he says easily with a shrug, completely unconcerned with her ire.

"Listen-"

"See and right here," he interrupts, his index finger reaching out to touch a vein at her throat robbing her of words at the touch. "You're pulse is racing, why is that, Skye, running through the jungle to get here unnoticed? Because I'm pretty sure you arrived a while ago. Or maybe it's that you just protest too much and watching me fight gets you all hot and bothered?"

She remains silent as his other hand touches her waist pushing her further into side of the tree, away from any possible prying eyes. He smiles again baring teeth as she stares up at him confused. "If you're all hot and achy between those pretty little legs, I could always help you out."

Skye feels her cheeks burn at his words as his smile widens, the amusement dancing in the bastard's eyes. "Like I said, you're disgusting."

"Yeah? What else?" he taunts, keeping her in place when she tries to move, it's not a forceful hold but it does keep her there.

"An animal," she shoots back, remembering her previous thoughts. "Just a wild animal with no control."

"_Oh,_ I have control, Skye," he answers low, his face tipping down, his nose brushing against her cheek and while she knows that more than anything she should push him away, she can't as the hand on her waist caresses the exposed skin between her pants and shirt.

"But I'll give you animal," he pulls back abruptly forcing her to quickly hold on to the tree behind her, his nearness having left her lightheaded. "You just let me know when you're ready to find out how much of a wild animal I really am, Skye."

"Never," she answers angrily and frustrated as he starts to walk away, her body trembling and screaming for her to take him up on the offer.

He turns to face her, walking backwards and flashing another smirk. "You keep telling yourself that, Princess, say it enough and you might start to believe it."


	2. Taste PG

**Title:** Taste  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Skye/Carter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 695  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Curiosity get's the best of her, maybe a taste would help.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Skye/Carter-Taste by**sky_kiss** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week-2

… … …

She tells herself it's curiosity, they have such a complex relationship, they antagonize each other, even with his return to the colony she and Carter don't become friends. There is a somewhat hesitant respect between them, he and the others have helped the colony since their return and for some reason he and her mother get along, but still their relationship hasn't changed much since her days as a spy, he still goes out of his way to bait her and she still unfortunately rises to the occasion.

Sadly for her, under the annoyance he provokes there is a bigger need to know if the way he acts around women, around her is warranted or not.

For a man who was once considered an enemy of the colony he is embraced by the woman of Terra Nova quickly and with open and willing arms. More than once she has seen women fawn over him, whispering to themselves of his ruggedness, his sexiness, his supposed prowess, it's enough to make her want to dry heave. She tells her mother just that, ignoring the knowing looks she gives her when she complains about it.

Still at night when no one is around to see, she lays awake and wonders. Is it true? Is everything he promises with just a look, true? It's that thought, one that doesn't seem to give her a moments peace that forces her to act, that and the moonshine she consumes one night with her friends.

As she knocks on his door she promises herself it will just be a taste.

"Princess?" he questions tiredly as he leans against the threshold, it's obvious that she's pulled him out of bed. "Isn't it past your bedtime; little girls shouldn't be out this late."

The mocking expression almost makes her turn around but then he absently licks his lips as he waits for her retort and she remembers her promise.

"Just one taste," she whispers to herself as she closes the gap, her hand gripping the hairs at the base of his neck pulling him down, if she wasn't so intent on her objective she would have stopped to enjoy the shock that passes through his eyes right before she seals her mouth over his in a bruising kiss. His shock is over quickly though as his arms snake around her waist pulling her against him until she's hovering inches off the ground. It's all lips and teeth and then tongue as he takes control of the kiss and all she can do is helplessly moan as she clings to him, allowing him to ravish her mouth.

She lets out a whimper as his hot tongue touches hers, his taste making everything hazy.

"Skye," he pants as he breaks the kiss but continues to place smaller kisses at the corners of her mouth and down her jaw. "Why?"

She doesn't answer right away, instead throws her head back against the archway he's now pressing her against, loving the way his rough hairs tickle against her skin as he sucks on her pulse.

"Why, Skye?" he asks against her skin.

"I wanted to know," she whispers, letting out a moan when his hand reaches under her top. "I thought one taste would be enough."

He pulls his lips off her skin to look at her, his hand cupping her breast as his fingers pinch her nipple through her bra.

"Is it enough, Princess?" he whispers back, his lips touching hers as he speaks.

Looking into his eyes, his pupils blown wide she can't lie and instead shakes her head. "No, I don't think it will ever be enough."

The slow smile he gives her is the first she has ever seen that isn't patronizing or sarcastic. "Good, cause it's sure all hell not enough for me."

She smiles widely at the comment and lets out a laugh as he picks her up, shutting the door behind them with his foot as he carries her to his bedroom. That night she finds out first hand, all the commentary is more than accurate and better yet from that night on, she was the _only_ one finding that out.


	3. Rain PG13

**A/N: I got the loveliest review by non logged reader, since I can't answer you through PM. Anna thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. Your review put the biggest smile on my face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Rain  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Skye/Carter  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff  
><strong>Rated: <strong>PG-13 (suggestiveness)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>761  
><strong>Summary: <strong>While picking flowers it starts to rain  
><strong>AN: **Written for Carter/Skye –Rain by **mercscilla **for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week- 2

Beta **crystalkei**

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

"Tell me again why we're out here, Princess?"

Skye rolls her eyes at the grouchy almost whiny tone in Carter's voice as they walk through a field of wildflowers picking some up as they go.

"_I'm_ here because we need these flowers for their medicinal properties, Dr. Wallace and Maddy discovered that it can be combined with one of our chemical compounds, something you would know if you if you were in the hospital with Dr. Shannon and myself instead of always OTG with the units."

"I'm a field medic, Skye, not a doctor," he reminds her, the old conversation rearing up once again about his preference to be in the field with the soldiers, fighting alongside them and bandaging them up, instead of being in the hospital.

"Whatever," she answers bending down to pick up another flower. "Anyway that's why I'm here as for you…I'm starting to get the impression you came along to whine, caus- ouch!" She spins around dropping the flowers as she goes, glaring at him as she cups her bottom, rubbing the sting out her cheeks. "Carter!"

Carter rolls his lips a grin breaking out as she scowls at him. "What? You were being naughty and I don't whine."

"You spanked me!" she exclaims eyes wide as his grin grows.

"You like it?" Carter teases, raising an eyebrow as she blushes.

Skye tries to remain serious as her boyfriend looks at her with a dirty little smile, but finds herself breaking, shaking her head as she laughs. "You're sick."

"Mmm-hmm," he hums as he steps up to her, his arms circling her waist, pulling her to him. She lets out a low sound as his hands trail down and cup her cheeks, giving them both a rub. "I got to admit the thought has its appeal."

"Oh," she whispers breathless, she can feel him hardening against her stomach and it's makes her warm as she leans heavily against his solid body.

"_Oh_, yeah," he continues, his voice smooth like honey, his lips touching the shell of her ear as he talks. "You across my lap, ass in the-"

She pulls out of his arms and he laughs as she slaps him across the shoulder. "Like I said sick, depraved."

"So you're not picturing it?" he questions as she turns again reaching down for her flowers, she gasps as he slides in behind her.

"You spanking me isn't really my kink, Carter," she answers, happy that her voice doesn't waver when his fingers are running over her bellybutton and his lips are touching her neck, the whiskers on his face sending shivers down her spine as they touch her skin.

"I could probably make it your kink though," he says softly and she feels him smile against her skin.

"There are so many things you didn't even know you were into before me, Princess, and you _love_them now, just picture it, you sprawled over my legs and after your cheeks are all rosy pink I slide my hand down…you'll be so wet, Skye," he continues, giving her a soft bite at her neck, soothing it out with his tongue. "Just as wet as I'm sure you are now, wet and hot and ready."

She moans helplessly because he's right, with the picture he's painted she more than ready, she turns around ready to take everything he wants to give her when there's a loud thundering above them, neither have time to even look up when the sky opens up and pours down on them, they're soaked to the bone within seconds.

Skye has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the scowl on his face as he looks up at the sky, still she lets a small snicker pass her mouth, drawing his attention back on her.

She grins insolently at his pout as she gets on her toes to give him a playful kiss on the cheek. "Well _now_, we're both wet _and_ you don't have to worry about me being all hot, cause I'm pretty sure this rain will cool me down."

She moves out of his embrace and continues her mission quickly, eager to get out of the rain, it's warm but she doesn't need to risk either of them getting sick, behind her she hears him mumble about Mother Nature being against him.

She grins at the comment; she'll let him stew awhile as the rain cools them both, no need to tell him now that his comments have left an impression, one that she's more than willing to explore.


	4. Night PG

**Note: unless stated, each chapter is a stand alone story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Night  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Skye/Carter  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff  
><strong>Rated: <strong>PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1299  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Carter has trouble sleeping at night even behind the gates.  
><strong>AN: **Written for Carter/Skye – Night by **mercscilla** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week -2

… … …

He remembers the nights in camp, the constant danger that came with their lack of fences, the worry that something bigger and a hell of a lot meaner than them could come and knock them out of their homes in the trees. It doesn't make for a restful sleep and because of it he had always been willing to take night patrol. What was the point of lying in a cot when sleep was elusive with every howl in the jungle?

When he returns to Terra Nova, Carter, finds that his night habits follow him, it doesn't matter that the gates and the technology can keep the civilians of the colony as safe as they can be in a pre-historic world where there are dinosaurs and an army lead by a psychotic asshole who refuses to die out to get them.

He's become a night owl, only now with his job as a field medic, he doesn't have the option to catch some sleep during the day and the lack of rest is starting to catch up to him.

"Looks like you're about to slump over."

Carter looks up from under the tree he's sitting, leaning back against the trunk and gives the woman in front of him a sarcastic but tired grin. "Didn't know you cared so much, Skye, I'm touched."

He chuckles as she rolls her eyes at him. "What's wrong, why do you look so tired?"

"I'm not sleeping at night," he answers deciding not to continue teasing her, since his arrival in the colony he and Skye had slowly started to develop a relationship that wasn't solely based on her dislike of him and his uncontrollable need to poke at her. "I might be tired right now but come nightfall I'll be wide awake, sleeping pattern I developed in my time out there."

Skye nods absently as she studies him. "Maybe you need an activity, something to wear you out at night."

He starts to grin, laughing as he watches a pretty blush spread over her cheeks as she realizes the double meaning behind her words and he has to shake his head at the inviting picture she makes as she ducks her head, looking away from him.

He lets the comment somewhat slide as she gives him a pleading look. "Any ideas? I mean, other than the one that obviously just passed through your head."

She rolls her eyes again but nods. That night he watches as she sets up the chess board in his living room, he doesn't know the game but she's a good teacher and he picks it up soon enough, it's not boring like he originally thought but it does take brain power to strategize and he realizes she's hoping all the mental energy it takes to plans his moves will tire him out, it doesn't, instead there comes a time when he looks up from his king and he notices that Skye is having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Pushing her chair back he carries her to his bed and lays her down, covering her before he walks out. It's another restless night except this time it's on a thin couch and it's much more restless because the other reason he's up at night is now sleeping in his bed and he isn't next to her.

The next night Skye comes over this time with her plex and a handful of microchips. "Maddy Shannon lent me her old movie collection," she explains when he questions her.

When she falls asleep next to him on the couch, her head against his shoulder, her hand over his stomach, he doesn't move her, instead he tips his head back and closes his eyes. He doesn't sleep long, but it's more then he's gotten in a while. Watching her open her eyes and the soft smile on her face before she realizes that through the course of the night she has draped herself over him is worth the crick in his neck, hell the screech she lets out as she scrambles off him, falling on her ass in her haste also makes it worth it.

It goes on like this for days, each night she comes up with a different plan and each night he ends up watching her go to sleep. He's not complaining, he's still tired but since the first time he led what was left of the Sixers to the gates, he's also more relaxed.

Tonight he sits across from her at his table, holding his glass out as she pours some murky liquid with a strong smell. He studies it with a dubious look and watches as she raises her own glass to her lips, not even making a face. He takes a small sip and scowls into the glass as the liquid burns down his throat. "You know the object is to get me to sleep, not to burn a whole through my stomach."

"Don't be such a baby, Carter," she mocks as she takes another gulp and smiles at him. "I can drink it fine, Tasha can drink it, and so can Hunter and even Josh."

"You and Tasha are crazy," he points to her. "And Hunter and Josh are two idiots who pant after you, you could tell them to eat slasher dung and they would to impress you."

"Gross, Carter," she answers making a face.

"Maybe, but I don't see you denying it."

"So," she drags out as she stands up and goes to lean against his side of the table, her leg brushing his as she looks down at him. "You don't want to impress me too?"

He narrows his eyes at the coyness in her voice, her game is obvious, but he's not sure how much of it is the alcohol. "Cute, is that what you're wait for? For me to act like those idiots?"

She huffs as she pushes off the table. "It was just a little joke, Carter."

"Yeah well," he starts standing up. "I'm tired."

"I'm tired too!" she exclaims as she stares up at him with a stubborn chin. "I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move."

For a moment he's truly shocked, he's well aware of his feelings for her, but until now, he's been sure she didn't return them.

"Don't give me that look," she continues, poking him in the chest. "You know what I'm talking about, so don't play."

He raises his hands in surrender. "For once Princess I'm not playing, I'm honestly surprise here."

Skye turns a deep red as she groans into her hands. "I thought if I kept showing up…I thought you wanted me, too-"

He takes a step forward at her words, not letting her finish his mouth covers hers. He enjoys the way she sighs into his mouth and grips his hair tightly.

"So you didn't really intend to teach me chess," he asks kissing his way down her throat his hands opening her shirt as he guides her to his bedroom.

"Not really," she murmurs, her hands under his own shirt, her short nails scratching down his chest.

"But I got good at it," he jokes as they fall into his bed.

"You can play with Taylor then," Skye answers as she rolls them over with her on top, chucking her shirt and bra in one go.

"Really shouldn't talk about your adoptive father when you're on top of me and topless, Princess," he tells her. "Could kill the mood."

She grins down at him, her hips pushing into his, her center pressed where he's hard and ready. "Somehow I doubt that, Carter."

He laughs at the mischievous look on her pretty face. That night after they are both completely spent, he finally gets a good night sleep.


	5. Splinter PG13

**Title: Splinter**

**Ship: Skye/Carter**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Word Count: 588**

**Summary: Skye gets a splinter, Carter get's it out **

**A/N: Written for Skye/Carter –Splinter by makesometime for ' Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week 3**

… … …

She leans back on a stone and watches the way his back flexes and moves as he works on his bow, he's carving it with his knife, making sure it bends to his liking. She enjoys watching him, like everything else; Carter's focus is solely on the task at hand.

"You're burning holes into my back, Princess," he murmurs, his eyes never straying from the piece of wood in his hands. "Instead of drooling over me why don't you come over here and learn something?"

"Jackass," she mumbles quietly as she does what he asks, the quirk of his lips tells her he heard her.

"Now," he starts as she comes to rest beside him, facing her, he hands her the bow and steps behind her. "Relax your hold, Skye, like when you're holding my dic-"

His words cut off as she lands her elbow into his stomach, he coughs through his chuckles.

"Arrow," he says into her ear, the amusement clear as he hands it to her. With one hand on her waist he helps her pull back the arrow, telling her when to let go.

He presses a wet kiss on her neck just as she releases breaking her concentration and the handmade bow slips in her hand, the rough wood scraping against her left hand.

"Ouch!" she exclaims as she lets the bow fall to the ground, wringing her hand she turns around in his arms, glaring at him.

Carter frowns down at her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"_Your_ bow gave me a splinter because _you_ distracted me," she accuses, waving her hand in his face.

She narrows her eyes at him when he simply rolls his at her childish tone.

"Sound the alarms," he trolls, clucking his tongue when she tries to storm off. "Give it here; I am a medic after all."

"With shitty bedside manner," she grouches as she lets him examine her hand, his callous fingers rubbing softly over her palm.

"Doctor's are the ones that need bedside manner, medics can be assholes if we like," he answers easily. "Job perk."

"One you enjoy, obviously," she pouts.

"Hmm," he hums in agreement not the least put off by her attitude if his grin was anything to go by. "My fingers are too rough to feel the splinter."

"That's cause you have sandpaper hands," she shoots back.

"Funny, you didn't complain last night," he says raising her hand. "Or the night before that, or the night before that."

She flushes at his words and the truth behind them. "Just get it out, Carter, it hurts!"

He starts to smirk ready to say something else.

"The splinter you jackass!"

"Princess, you are so spoiled," he teases just as he covers her palm with his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she stutters as his tongue runs over her skin, he doesn't answer her and just continues, his dark eyes on hers, watching every one of her reactions, the way her breathing becomes heavier and her skin flushes and tingles. Finding the splinter, he sucks at the spot and she can feel as his teeth pinch her skin, getting hold of the splinter. His mouth leaves her skin long enough to spit the splinter out before returning, he places wet kisses on her slightly red skin.

"How's that for bedside manner?" he whispers against her skin, his tongue trailing down to her wrist, over her pulse.

"Bedside manner usually involves a bed," she whispers as she starts to pull him along. "Let's find one."


	6. Jealousy M

**Title:** Jealousy  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Skye/Carter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Fluff  
><strong>Rated: <strong>R  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2619  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She can't hide her jealousy from her friend or him.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Skye/Carter – Jealousy by **bellebby** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' -Week 6

… … …

"Girl, if you could see your face right now."

Skye turns quickly as she hears Tasha chuckle next to her, her face warm from the blush building at being caught.

"What?" she tries to play it off, feigning ignorance.

"What?" Tasha mocks, a wide grin on the girl's pretty face as she sighs annoyed and pushes a wayward curl out of her face. "You is what, that and the heavy staring slash glaring you're doing at our returned from the jungle resident bad boy, who knew you liked them like that? Not that I blame you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she tries again even though she knows it's a lost cause, not only is she fooling no one, she knows her best friend well enough to know that once Tasha has picked up a scent she isn't letting it go.

"That's cute, sweetie," Tasha says patronizing, reaching out to touch her cheek, laughing when she pushes the hand away. "Trying to play the dumb blonde, sorry to tell you babe, but not only does hair color not determine intelligence, even if it did you're not blonde. You know I'm talking about Carter, Mr. Dark, rugged and holy hotness."

"You know its comments like that that gives that jackass a big head," she complains, hating the whine she hears.

"Hey, I just appreciate fine things," Tasha answers raising her hands in surrender, her gaze turning to the object of her staring. There in the middle of the square, sitting comfortably at one of the tables set up by the food vendor sat Carter with Drake, another Sixer. Two of the few that had returned after the portal had closed forever. "And there is no denying that Carter is _fine_."

"We've seen better," Skye answers, allowing herself to look over, just in time to see the man in question laugh heartily at whatever his friend was saying, looking back at Tasha she sees the darker girl giving her a disbelieving look. "What? We have! Just the security team alone, it's like Taylor picked models to keep us safe, Reynolds, Curran just to name a few. Hunter, Max, Josh they're all-"

"Adorable," Tasha ends for her. "But none even get to Carter's sex appeal which is why you can't seem to take your eyes off him since he returned to the colony."

Skye scoffs even as her cheeks heat up again. "Please."

"So, I'm wrong?" Tasha challenged a smirk on her face as she nods quickly. "Well that's good I guess, my mistake, it's better this way since I've seen Rebecca Milner trying to chat him up…"

She's embarrassed for herself at how quickly she snaps to attention, the way Tasha's smile grows tells her she reacted exactly the way her friend wanted her too. But Rebecca Milner? Did the woman learn nothing from the first time she cheated on her husband with Ken Foster?

"But you don't care about that right?" Tasha continues her question clearly a taunt.

"No," she chokes out, her eyes narrowed when her friend lets out a small snort. "A cheater and an asshole, makes perfect sense, I hope they have many morally loose children."

"Wow," Tasha mouths as she gets up. "I finally understand that ancient phrase about green-eyed monsters."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Tasha leans down pressing a kiss on her cheek as she grabs her bag. "It means, my dear friend, that the man might drive you crazy but the idea of him and another woman drives you crazier. You, Skye Tate, are jealous."

"I am not," she responds quickly, shocked by the comment.

Tasha shrugs as she starts to walk away, her lunch break over. "You are."

"I am not!" Skye shouts after her friend, blushing yet again when more than a few people look her way, she doesn't glance in Carter's direction, but she knows she has enough bad luck that he's probably noticed her outburst .

"Here's another ancient saying for you babe!" Tasha yells back as she continues to walk away. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Not caring at this point that people are staring, she crosses her arms and yells once more. "I need new friends, better ones!"

She fumes as her comment is just met with Tasha's laughter.

… … …

Now the problem becomes Tasha's taunting planted that seed of doubt, it won't leave her alone. Her thoughts for days go back and forth between the man in question, her possible feelings for him and the possibility that he might be with Rebecca or anyone else for that matter. He's not a shy man, bold in everything he does, Carter turns heads, most of them female, and she hates it. Leaving her to take out her frustration on anyone who got close enough, which is why after snapping at a patient Dr. Shannon had, with a firm look, sent her to take inventory in the stock room.

Counting medical supplies served as good punishment for her eruption and a reminder that she needed to get a hold of herself.

"Morning, Princess."

She closes her eyes, her grip tightening on the plex in her hand, if there was a higher power, it hated her.

"Heard you were banished to the stock room as punishment," he continues behind her, not the least put out by her lack of greeting or the fact that she hadn't turn to him yet. "Were you being naughty? Do you need a spanking?"

She can't stop the growling scream that escapes her mouth as she rounds on him, she all but stomps her foot when he doesn't even look surprised at her explosion, like her growling is a daily occurrence.

"Wow, I thought only Nykos made that sound," he quips, the smile on his face entirely too amused for her liking.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault," she bites out, poking him in the chest.

He tilts his head to the side, his right eyebrow raising as he studies her. "Is it that time of the month?"

"Asshole."

Carter smirks at the name, shaking his head. "I just came in here for supplies, but I'd love to know what it is I'm being blamed for, please, go ahead tell me how I've wrong you this time."

"I-"

"Cause correct me if I'm wrong," he continues without waiting for her to answer, the smile leaving his face, an annoyed expression taking its place. "But I haven't come near you since I got back to the colony, so what is it that I've done, or is this just a general, still a Sixer therefore responsible for all of Terra Nova's evils, that most of you in the colony have going on?"

She's at a loss for words as he stares at her, anger and frustration darkening his expression. It's true, while welcomed back, all the Sixers were treated with distrust by the majority of the colony and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Well, Tate? You have an answer or are you going to gape at me all day?"

She snaps her gaze up at him, remembering that not everyone is treating him like an outcast. "Why don't you get what you need and then go to Rebecca Milner, I'm sure she can soothe your hurt feelings."

Carter stares at her long and hard as she shifts under his gaze, turning, he heads back to the door and she sighs a breath of relief at his departure, the breath catches in her throat when instead of leaving he closes the door, the sound of the lock falling into place echoing louder than it should. When he turns back to face her he has a smile on his face so wide, that she wishes the earth would open up underneath her feet and swallow her whole.

She stares at the floor, hoping. _'Open, open, open'_

"Oh, Princess," he laughs softly causing her to look up. "Is that what this is about?"

"I'm out of here," she says ignoring his question completely, she gasps as he grabs her when she tries to pass him. Pressing her against the shelves of medical supplies, he uses his body as a barrier in front of her.

"Nope," he says as he cages her in, the smile on his face softer then she's ever seen. "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

"I am not jealous," she snaps back, rolling her eyes when the smile grows.

"I am," he responds seriously, his hand pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingertips caressing the shell of it, cause her to quiver, his mouth curves upward at the reaction. "Back when you would meet us in the jungle all but holding Josh's hand. Coming back here and watching you interact with Dunham, Reynolds and a number of other soldiers, with your roommates who moon over you, I get jealous that they can get smiles from you and I only get scowls or ignored."

"Why do you care how I look at you?" she asks, breathlessly, over the course of his words their faces have gotten closer, their lips less than an inch away.

"Why do you care about the possibility of me and Milner?" he teases.

"I don't," she answers, a smile on her face as her arms circle his neck pulling her body flush against his.

"Good, neither of us care," he murmurs, closing the gap, their lips slide over each other smoothly, with an ease as if they're been kissing each other forever instead of the first time, she sighs into the kiss as his hands sink into her hair and he deepens the kiss, his tongue tasting hers as her hold on him tightens.

"Okay," he rasps out and she's please that he's as winded as she is. "Maybe we both care a little bit."

Skye laughs in agreement, the sound muffled when he covers her mouth once more. This kiss rougher and more like Carter, as he plunges his tongue into her mouth, causing her head to spin, she tugs blindly at him, wanting him even closer. She reddens when she bumps into the shelves causing them to rattle and Carter lets out a small laugh at her sudden urgency, she rolls her eyes and his grin grows larger.

"Relax," he whispers against her cheek, his mouth moving over her jaw and down her neck, sucking on the skin softly.

She moans at his touch, her hands working on his shirt, pulling it from where it's tucked in his pants. He pulls back enough to give her a questioning look. The silent inquiry clear _'here, now?'_

Skye nods letting out a shaky breath as he pulls the shirt over his head, her blue eyes going over his body, her own body warm at the sight of him. Tasha was right, he was something to behold, strong, his body hard with definition, scars scattered adding to his appeal. He doesn't remove anything else; instead he pushes her lab coat off placing it behind her, her top and bra quickly following.

"Skye," he says quietly as his hands touch her right below breasts, letting his hands rest on her ribcage for a moment before they start to slide down. He kneels before her and pops the button of her jeans open, looking up at her with dark eyes from his position. She pants as his tongue snakes out giving her bellybutton a lick while he pulls on the zipper. She holds on to his shoulders for support as he helps her step out of the jeans and her underwear, leaving her naked to his gaze.

"You're beautiful, Princess," he whispers as he continues to look up at her and she chuckles lightly at the words and the reverence behind them, two things she didn't expect from him.

Her laugh is cut off as he raises a leg over his shoulder, opening her to him; he wastes no time, leaving wet kisses over her inner thigh before pressing his face to her center. He doesn't ease her into it, instead he seeks her out with his lips, tongue and fingers, parting her to his liking he tastes her, making a sound of approval against her skin that causes it to ripple.

"Carter," she moans, one hand reaching behind her to hold on to the shelves, while the other clings to his short locks. She finds herself helplessly grinding into his face, shaking from head to toe as if struck by electricity when his tongue curls around her clit. "Oh God."

He snorts and her body bows at the feel of it.

"Carter," she tries again, the name coming out a whimper as he sucks on her. "_Please._"

"_God, please_," he repeats as he raises himself, his eyes gleaming with lust and playfulness. "I'm loving everything that's coming out of your mouth."

"You can love what I do with my mouth later," she says quickly as she tugs hard on his belt and snaps his pants open, letting them fall around his ankles. "Right now _this_."

His eyes are a cloudy black, his face tight as her hand circles him, giving him a few pumps. "I'm holding you to that," Carter promises as he steps in between her thighs, letting out a hiss when his cock brushes against her slickness.

"Yeah?" she taunts, letting out a hitched breath as he starts to fill her, she sighs deeply as he pushes to the hilt and stops, giving her time to get use to his size.

"Yeah, your mouth," he touches her mouth with the pad of his thumb, his eyes flashing as she sucks it in between her lips. "I've had dreams about your mouth, but none more so then this," he continues, his other hand touching her between them, a sly smile on his face when she bucks into his hand taking him in even deeper. "Vivid dreams Princess, of taking you hard, over and over, again."

"Well, _move_ then," she gets out, a smirk of her own when he lets out a short laugh. It's enough to propel him forward. With his hands on the back of her thighs he pulls her off the ground, his body and the shelves keeping her in place as he starts to plunge into her in deep even strokes. She can't do much but cling to him, her arms around his neck, her mouth kissing any strip of skin it can find. Her own skin burning as he takes her higher with each thrust, her muscles clenching around him.

She grins into his neck as this time he groans out _'Oh God'_ and a mantra of '_Skye, Skye, Skye_'.

One of his hands leaves her thighs and comes to the back of her neck, giving it a soft squeeze to draw her attention, pulling back to look at his face, their eyes meet and hold as his thrust become more urgent, with legs tight around his waist she meets his hips with her own one final time before an orgasm rips through both of them. Throwing her head back, she rides out the ripples, her mouth open in a cry that she's sure can be heard through the hospital.

As she comes out of her haze, she finds his gaze still on her, his eyes watching her with a steadiness his own breath doesn't match. She smiles into the tender kiss he gives her, her brow raised as he grins widely when they break apart.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Princess," he promises and she shakes her head in aggravated amusement as he teases. "But if _this_ is the result of your jealousy, I'm game."


End file.
